Cosmos
Cosmos is the ninth and final world in Tasty Planet. There are ten levels and three cutscenes in this world. Plot In the first cutscene, we see that the city and surrounding area's local news is still reporting on the Grey Goo and that the old scientist and his apprentice have admitted to creating the grey goo. We also see that the grey goo is now clearly visible from Earth, so most of the planet's population likely knows about it by now. In Cosmos 1, the grey goo eats Earth, along with the solar system's other seven planets, Pluto and the asteroid belt, reaching a size of 405,000 km. During this, it is attacked by planet-sized alien motherships, which fail to stop it. It then shrinks to 282,000 km off-screen, becoming large enough to eat small stars. In Cosmos 2 and 3, it eats the Sun along with most of it's neighbouring stars to reach a size of 1,000,000,000 km, large enough to eat red giants. It then eats more stars and eventually a black hole in Cosmos 4, reaching the size of 10,000,000,000 km. It then grows exponentially to 4.68 parsecs off-screen and in Cosmos 5 and 6 eats nebulae and star clusters, eventually eating the whole Milky Way galaxy to reach a size of 10 kiloparsecs. In the second cutscene, we see that the grey goo also eats the galaxy in which the aliens from before live in. In Cosmos 7, 8 and 9, the grey goo eats through galaxies, eventually eating them in groups, clusters and then superclusters. It then runs into giant amoebas which seem to have similar abilities to the grey goo and are bigger than even the biggest clusters of galaxies. It eats them too, surpassing even their size and growing to 21.9 gigaparsecs off-screen. After this, in Cosmos 10, it cannot find much to eat but eventually eats through the fabric of the universe and even time itself. After eating all this it is now 100 gigaparsecs in size, which is considered 'too large' by the laws of physics as seen in the game's final cutscene. It implodes, causing a second Big Bang and restarts the universe, giving humanity a second chance. Edible Objects Levels Major Events *The Grey Goo eats Earth, thus eating the planet's entire population, including its creators: the old scientist and the young scientist. It also eats the other seven planets in the solar system, the asteroid belt, the dwarf planet Pluto, the Sun, many of its surrounding stars, the Milky Way and eventually the universe and time itself. *The aliens fail to stop the grey goo even with their biggest spacecraft and their galaxy is eventually eaten by the grey goo. *The grey goo grows to the size of 100 gigaparsecs, which is considered 'too large' by the laws of physics and thus implodes, causing a second Big Bang and restarting the universe, even though in Back For Seconds the goo grew to an even bigger size and didn't explode. Other Worlds Category:Tasty Planet Category:Worlds Category:Tasty Planet Worlds Category:Cosmos(world)